The Holiday Escapades of Lavi the Matchmaker
by ZurethaMetal
Summary: I wanted to allow us to spend the holdidays with a bunch of rowdy exorcists and my favorite alter ego. Yes, Ines is making an appearance! If you think she was just limited to She Tapped The Ice heart, think again! Lavi wants to set my favorite OC and our favorite midnight-haired swordsman up? What will happen?
1. Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

**A/N: I mentioned in Part II- Roses, Blood, and Carnage on She Tapped the Ice Heart, that Lavi wanted to get Kanda and In**é**s together. And so, I will post the Holiday Escapades of Lavi the Matchmaker- Installment 1- Meet Me Under the Mistletoe.**

Inés flopped quietly onto her bed, exhausted from wrapping present. They were wrapped in that crappy filmy paper too, the shit that breaks way too easy and never folds normally. She heard a knock, and moved to hide the one she hadn't wrapped yet; Kanda's gift. A red-head womanizer poked his head in the door and grinned. She sighed, and waved him in.

"Whatcha got there, Moyashi? A gift for Yuu-Chan?" he asks in a sultry voice, waggling his eyebrows. She hits him upside the head and he falls onto her bed, rubbing the side of his head.

"Hey!" he retorts softly.

"I don't know if it's enough. This is my first Christmas as an exorcist, and I've only known him for three months. What does Kanda like?" she asks. Lavi smirked.

"He likes people who have tempers, he likes soba noodles, he likes green tea with a jasmine leaf, he likes to be immersed in his culture, with all the prayer beads and sword practice and yukata's and stuff," Lavi says, accenting his words with funny hand gestures. She fingers the box, containing the one thing she told him he'd needed when they got a chance to actually meet. She said he looked like he needed a hug, and she gave him a free hug triple dog dare.

He had to hug everyone in the order, in order to get back Mugen, which she has skillfully hidden. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and she smirked at her idea. A samurai exorcist would come in with his sword, go to sleep with it, and he would wake up Christmas morning without it. Her smirk turned to full-blown grin.

"That's starting to get creepy Moyashi," Lavi says, poking her in the nose. He had gotten festive for the occasion, with his nose painted red and a set of bells around his head-band. He convinced her to wear a Santa hat, and a jingle-bell choker. Tonight was the Christmas feast/dance, and it was going to be interesting. She lumbered to the mess hall with her sack of gifts and placed them under the tree. When she leaned into a standing position and turned around, she saw Kanda, in a top-hat and a scarf. His nose was painted orange and his lips were painted black, and he was unhappy.

"Hey frosty," she said with a smirk, turning around fully to look up at the sword-wielding snowman. He Che'd and crossed his arms. She giggled at him and he blushed, turning and walking away. He was really weird, but she had to admit, ever since she laid eyes on him, you know after she bashed him in the head with a frying pan, she liked him. Not just a crush, but she 'like' liked him. He was twenty though, and she was only fifteen. He probably didn't even notice her.

Lenalee the elf appeared and left her gifts. Miranda had a black nose and a bow like Rudolph's girlfriend. Komui showed up as an elf, and Krory, oh boy Krory, was dressed up as Jack frost, complete with the snow-frosted hair and suit. Cross showed up as good-old St. Nick. If Santa was a smacked out red-head who tries to pick up the girls who sit on his lap, then he'd definitely be a shoe-in for the job.

"Ho, ho, hoooooo," he crows at the top of his lungs, sitting in the big armchair, Komui looked sternly at all of us when we tried to run. The evil supervisor made us all take turns on Santa's lap.

"What do you want for Christmas, Mr. Snowman-thing?" he asks Kanda, who growls in response and says something about shoving his foot…Oh my I won't type that. (A/N: Kanda how dare you! Kanda: What? The drunken idiot deserved it! He had a hard-on! Inés- 0.o) She settled into her foster father's lap.

"Kid, what would you like for Christmas?" he asks her. She think a bit, and says, "A wonderful night without angry drunks?" very questionably and to her surprise, he busted up laughing. After their round on the lap of hobo Santa, they all sat at the table, and somehow she manages to get set beside Kanda and across from Lavi, who has a mischievous look in his eye. Not good! They ate, and drank, and then when it came time to dance to outdated Christmas music, the group was so smacked out that they kind of just wiggled a bit and considered it dancing. She got dizzy and walked over to the side, where Kanda was waiting.

"Why're ya standin' over her, Kanda-Chan?" she asks, slurredly, and he looks down, shrugging.

"The Baka Usagi told me to wait here, and he said something about being back with something important," Kanda says. Her eyes widen and she looks up. The crafty little devil. Sure enough, there was mistletoe hanging just above their heads, and she nudged Kanda's shoulder, pointing up. He paled and both looked to find a way out, but the entire group was in on it, it seemed, and wouldn't let them out, not until they kissed at least. Lavi was back, with a camera.

"C'mon Yuu, give her a kiss. No little pecks either. An actual kiss, with tongue and everything, for Christmas!" Lavi says animatedly, wagging his finger. Kanda blushed, and looked down at the fifteen-year-old girl who was blushing as well.

"Kanda, ah-" she didn't get the rest out because Kanda crashed his lips down on hers, tongue sliding into her mouth, exploring. Her tongue slowly reacted and neither seemed to want to let go. His arms came about her waist; hers grabbed the lapels of his jacket, holding him close. He pulled back and cut off the strand of saliva that connected their mouth with a swipe of his tongue,

"There's your damned Christmas card picture. Was that long enough?" he asks, walking away to his room. She was standing there, blushing, hands shaking. That was her first kiss, and it was FUCKING AWESOME! She retreated to her room as well and did quite the funny little happy dance. She passed out until Lavi was shaking her the next morning, jumping in her bed.

"Christmas, Christmas!" he shouted like a little boy. She sighed, ignoring her hangover as she stood and then she noticed she was in a baggy shirt and Pokémon pj's. When did she change? Ah, never mind. She followed Lavi to the mess hall and all the exorcists there sat in a circle, and they handed out the gifts. When everyone had their large piles, they began to open them. She was right next to Kanda, again. He was dressed in Pikachu pj's, complete with matching slippers, and no shirt. His chest was very distracting from the gift opening, but she managed it.

Shirts, gift cards, and then there was Kanda's gift. She opened the small box and found an anklet with a black lightning bolt on it. Inside was a note.

"I welcome you to the black order, but don't think this makes us friends," it said, and was signed with a sloppy K. She smiled and snapped the anklet into place on her leg. It fit perfectly. Kanda was reading direction, his hand in the air. Mistletoe dangled from his fingers.

"Look to your left, and let your gift do its job," he read quietly and looked to his left. We both looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging from his fingertips.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" the group started to chant, and she blushed, but leaned in and kissed Kanda. His eyes widened, but they soon closed and the kiss deepened, the mistletoe dropped and he just about pulled her into his lap, ravaging her mouth. It almost seemed like they were both very consensual but neither one had admitted feelings. He pulled back, and flipped Lavi off, placing Inés back in her spot.

Kanda opened her gift and he blanched, looking slightly angered, and then he stood. He uttered one word.

"Run." Oh shit! She ran throughout the corridors, keeping clear of where she hid it. Kanda ran, chasing her, until neither could breathe She held her arms out and he sighed, letting her hug him. She crossed out her name on the list and patted his head, sending him on his way to hug the other exorcists. Mwhahahahahahahahah Merry Christmas. Her lips still tingled from his intense kiss. When would she get the chance to do that again? Valentine's day? Lavi…..

Across the order, after hugging three exorcists, Kanda stopped and touched his lips with his hand, which were tingling still. When would he get the chance to plunder that sweet bit of sin's mouth again? Valentine's day? Lavi…

**A/N: Okay, this has been Installment 1-Christmas, of The Holiday Escapades of Lavi the Matchmaker. I don't own D. Gray-man, only my oc who gets to have so much fun lip-locking with Kanda. Lavi is devious…. Mwhwahahahaha. Around February, if the world doesn't end this Friday, I will post the valentine's day edition. However, next to post is the New Year's edition. A traditional American new year and definitely a possible German sparkle party. Stay tuned; don't forget your rubber boots! R & R- Lata Hataz- ZxM OUUUUUUTTTTT!**


	2. The Clock Strikes Midnight

**A/N: I know, I posted after New Year's, I am not that sorry. Was having fun watching the ball drop in Times Square, on dad's girlfriend's comfy living room floor. Sparkling cider and mountain dew, and 90's trivial pursuit. Hehe, it was fun, and so I don't feel bad for leaving you guys hanging. It's a good thing that only three people I know read my fanfiction and knows my address…. But they don't know dad's gf's/ MWHAHAHAHAH! Okay enough of that. I hope you are all nice and being overly loud partiers or are possibly drunk. Have fun with that, but since I have no life, I'm gonna type. Okay so, because Lavi is waaaay too eager to get on with this, I now bring you guys Chapter 2 of The Holiday Escapades of Lavi the Matchmaker- the Clock Strikes Midnight. I do not own D. Gray-Man, only my favorite oc who keeps having these occurrences with Kanda… Okay here goes!**

**Installment 2- The Clock Strikes Midnight**

Kanda couldn't believe what he was wearing. Komui had called him into his office just a few minutes ago, and demanded he put this outfit on. The shirt was a white dress shirt, with black slack, but the vest is what made him want to die. The vest was covered in blue sequins and glimmered all too brightly.

"_Kanda, we're going to have a New Year's celebration, and our little kitten is heading up the entire thing. I need you to make sure that all the guys do what they are supposed to. Fair warning, you will be escorting Inés tonight. You two are the only ones who haven't been picked," Komui said. Kanda growled, not wanting to remember how soft her lips had tasted, how he ached for a chance to do it again. But, if she and he were to kiss again, there's no way he would be able to stop from plundering that sweet mouth, grasp those luscious hips and devour that body right in the middle of th- He slammed his fist down on the arm of the uncomfortable wooden chair, causing it to splinter and shatter._

He shook his head and watched as Lavi walked out of the dressing room, in a vibrant, red and overly sequin-y vest. Krory was dressed in a purple vest, Allen in green. Komui was the only one without a lavish vest. They donned their regular clothes and went to help the girls in the mess hall with the decorations. They could hear their newest member shouting obscene words that many of them haven't heard.

Inés sighed and flung her head back, getting frustrated with the evil decorations. They just would not. Fucking. Stay. Up. GRR! She finally got the twinkle-lights to sticks. The mess hall had been changed into a longue with two couches and a few random plush chairs. A coffee table sat in the middle, and a large stereo system was set up in the corner. She turned when she heard the men come in, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Ah, Lavi, Allen, sis-con, Kanda-chan," she said, waving, smiling. Kanda che'd, while the others waved. Why did she have to use that freaking honorific? Ever since she and he had kissed at Christmas, she had been very distant and affectionate. She didn't want to be alone around him, and for some reason, he wanted to be alone with her. His thoughts were broken when he was handed a blue rose.

"You have to put that on your vest, so you match the girl you are supposed to escort," she explains, not meeting his eyes. When she did, there was a mask firmly in place. Her eyes were glazed with death, and her smile was completely fake. She handed the others flowers that matched their dates' dresses as well. She moved to carrying three boxes of cd's, which towered over the slightly short girl. She was fine one moment, walking along, when her foot snagged on the foot of a chair. Shit. Kanda grabbed her arm and pulled her stable, managing not to spill any of the boxes in the process.

"Che. Watch where you're walking," he says in a clipped tone. She blushes and thanks him, with that damn honorific, and places the cd's by the d.j. system.

She bit her lips, blushing hard as she set down the box. His hand was so warm, and his eyes were so cold. What hid behind those eyes? Surely he knew the effect he had on her? Or maybe she had a good enough mask? Maybe he couldn't see that ever since that kiss, she was afraid of him, that she would do that again, and he would be angry. He obviously doesn't want anything to happen, though his chest felt amazing beneath her fingers. His hair sifted through her fingers, angel soft and sweet with the scent of sakura blossoms. He was waaaay out of her league, but she wanted to know who he was. _**'Stupid cold samurai, why do you make my heart race you cold-hearted bastard?'**_ she thought.

She finished the last of her work and she lugged the girls from the room. They couldn't see each other again till dinner. Inés grabbed her apron and tied her hair back with a bandana, before running to the kitchen. Jerry was there, waiting.

"Yo, Jeryy," she says casually. He grins and hugs her, stealing her breath. She giggled and the two set about preparing Corned Beef with cabbage, carrots and potatoes. While she was chopping veggies, Jeryy was preparing the stewpot, and starting on snack-foods for the party. She began to sing while she was cooking, some overly poppy song. Jeryy watched his assistant through the corner of his glasses, as she danced, swaying her hips while cutting.

**I do not accept any less than someone just as real as fabulous**

**Don't want no paper gangster, won't sign away my life to**

**Someone who's got the flavor, but don't have no follow-through**

Kanda sighed, fretting over all this. He wiped the sweat from his brow, practicing his form, swinging Mugen as if to behead some poor criminal. He was glad he finally got his sword back, after he had to hug everyone in the order, even the science division geeks…he shuddered at the memory_._

_After that, he remembers going to chase Inés, for his sword back. She had answered her door, with sleepy eyes and parted pink lips, in low-hanging Pokémon pj's and a shirt that covered her to her midriff. He was rendered speechless at the tired girl. "Kanda-chan, it's fucking 3 in the morning," she sighed breathily, leaning against the door. "Let me see," she growled quietly, taking the book from his hand. She quickly inspected the signatures and went to her bed. She jumped onto it and leaned over the end, giving him a nice view of her shapely behind. Why was this girl making him so riled up? This couldn't happen between them, that was too sure. She didn't even like him, didn't even know anything about him. She retrieves Mugen from under her mattress and tossed it to him. He caught it. "Che. Thanks," he says quietly, turning and leaving. The girl sighed and shut her door._

Kanda did not realize he had stopped moving and was standing too still. The sun was starting to set. He returned Mugen to its sheath before going inside. He needed a shower, to clear his head.

He sighed and walked into the mess hall, earlier than some. His wet hair swung from side to side as he walked, in its usual pony. He heard a sweet sound coming from the kitchen among the clank of pots and pans. He peeked inside the kitchen just barely, and saw a sight that made his mouth go dry.

Inés was swaying her hips, dancing as she stirred, singing song he'd never heard. It sounded sad though.

**Take a breath, hold it in**

**Start a fight, you won't win**

**Had enough, let's begin**

**Never mind I don't care**

**All in all, you're no good**

**You don't cry like you should…**

Kanda frowned slightly, but his blank mouth was back as she stepped back and grabbed the broom, dancing with it in some weird waltz. This was quite interesting.

"Stalker…" a whisper was heard and as he turned, he paled, because where Inés was once standing was not where she was now. She was standing in front of him, and scowling.

"Kanda-chan, you're not supposed to stalk people, it's creepy!" she shouted just as the others came in. Lavi got a perverted smile.

"Yuu-chan, you were creeping on my blueberry?" Lavi asks. Kanda turns red and goes to punch Lavi in the face, neither paying attention to the blunette who definitely did not like being possessed by such a stupid pet name.

"Che, I wasn't doing anything!" he growls. Lavi doubles over into laughter as Kanda turns redder. He suddenly calms when he feels warmth flutter through his body. An invisible hand was on his shoulder. _**'Hush now; don't get so worked up Kanda-chan,**_' her vespers sent to him. He shuddered. He hated how her innocence made his body tingle.

Everyone took their places at the couches and Inés was serving dinner.

"Now, save a bite or two of each thing, it brings you good luck," she says and so they all dug in. She cleared the dishes to the kitchen, to sit until midnight. Next tradition- get hammered and party like a rock star. She sighed and dragged the girls to her room. For the next hour, they were getting styled, covered in make-up, and adjusting their dressed.

Once the girls looked ravishing, though it was close to 9:30, rather than 9 (when the party started), they left to the mess hall. The boys will be agitated and waiting, the perfect anticipation for the perfect style. Inés smiled as she opened the doors and the eyes in the room caught them. Jaws dropped as the nearly identical but extremely diverse and very short dresses caught the eyes of their dates.

Lenalee had on a fiery red dress with thin straps and a billowed skirt. Miranda had on a dark purple dress that flowed down from a corset, with purple lace sleeves. Fou, who had joined them on Komui's request, was wearing a green dress with a black belt. Kanda was having trouble keeping his eyes off his midget who wasn't a midget anymore. She teetered in insanely tall heels, and there was a lot of milky white skin showing. Her dress was long-sleeved, with diamond patterns cut down them.

The top was chiffon lace embroidered, unnatural sweet-heart neckline, almost corset-like. The skirt was frilly, and barely covered past mid-thigh. His mouth was dry again, and he watched as she slithered closer, and closed his mouth.

"Stop staring!" she growled softly and he noticed she was blushing. He shook his head and a song started to play, soft and slow. He realized that he would have to dance with her, and he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. He reached for her wrist and yanked her to him, making her eep. That was way too cute a noise. They swayed slowly with the music, and Kanda tried not to relax into her arms. It started with them almost a foot apart, and the farther the song got, the closer they got.

Soon his head was on her shoulder, hands tight around her waist, and her face was in his neck, hands clasped around it. He didn't want to let her go. She smelled so sweet, she felt so nice, and warm, and she was humming softly into his neck, sending pleasure through his body. He didn't want to admit anything; he only wanted to keep her here. Her voice disturbed his perfect fantasy.

"Kanda, the songs been over for a while now," she says. He che'd and pulls back, sitting on one of the couches. She chuckles and sits down next to him.

"Hey, I'll get us something to drink," she quips cheerily and he nods. She returns soon later with flutes of a bubbly red drink. It smells sickly sweet, and he takes an experimental drink, wrinkling his nose. It tastes like champagne, and carbon, and citrus. Very sweet and so not his style. Inés took a sip and chuckled.

"It's an acquired taste. Champagne, lemon-lime soda and energy drinks. After a few drinks, you won't really care what it tastes like, or what your name is," she says gleefully, before taking another drink. Was she even old enough to drink? Kanda watched as she downed the rest of her glass and turned to face him. She had a glaze to her eyes, and a shy smile. Her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Let's dance Kanda-chan," she says in a sweet voice. Damn, he couldn't say no to her as she dragged him into the middle of the floor and they twirled to another slow song. The others had cleared the floor, watching them. He tried not to, but soon all of it came to an end and the only thing he felt was her in his arms.

He breaks his trance, pulling away from her as the song ends. He was on his second, she was on her third, and it was nearing midnight. She was blushing and not looking at him again, instead glancing at the clock, biting her lip. Kanda tried to make sense of it. Ever since that kiss, she has been flustered, and distant, and shy. Wait a minute? Was that her first kiss? _He_ took _her_ _first_ kiss from her? **Aw shit!**

"Hey, Moyashi," he whispers. She looks at him from the corner of her eye.

"Y-yeah, Kanda-chan?" she asks, wringing her hands. He sighs and places a hand over hers. She stills at the action.

"At Christmas, that was your first kiss," he says more statement than question. She blushed but slowly nodded and he sighed.

"Ah! It's almost midnight. In 30 seconds!" Komui shouts drunkenly, pointing to the clock. The d.j. stilled the music and they waited, counting down, the girls inching closer to their guys.

"5…4…3…2…1," and then it was all mush. Inés pressed her lips to Kanda's, and he broke. He grabbed her by those luscious hips and drug her onto his lap. She gasped in surprise, and he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of alcohol and sweets. Her tongue attacked his, and her hands were in his hair. Damn, this had to stop. He froze when he felt her drunken body move slightly against his, grinding into him. Fuck!

He pushed her back slightly, and set her on the couch. He had to get out of there, before he fucked her. He che'd as he left, and all the eyes in the room were on Inés, who left shortly after, tense and angry. She was soon barging into the samurai's room, to see him standing, tense and angry.

"Che. What do you want?" he asks, throwing his vest off and onto his bed, She ended up in front of him. He blinked, when her hand clenched his shirt.

"K-kanda," she says quietly, trembling.

"No. You're drunk, and you're hanging on a thread," he growls, turning. He got slammed into the wall. He growled and slanted his eyes at the hazed girl.

"I may be drunk, but you can't deny that you don't feel anything when you kiss me," she growls back. He sighs, and fights himself.

"I don't feel anything. If I don't kiss you, no one will. I keep getting paired up with you in these stupid holiday things," he spits back, and he sees his words put a slash of pain through her, one that she'll never remember. Her eyes crinkle as if to cry, and then her body goes slack. She passed out. He curses himself. Damn it, he messed up, he made her almost cry. He pulled her body to him and held her aloft, cradling her against his chest.

He walked slowly back to her room. He laid her in her bed, tucking the covers around her.

"Kanda-chan, I'm sorry," she whispers as he leaves.

New Year's Day came with people passed out all over the order, and no one remembered anything, except those who hadn't had more than a cup and a half. Kanda remembered it all, and was surprised, when a bubbly Inés showed up to bug him at training the next day.

"Kanda-chan, you wave it around like a toy! You have to act like you're going to put it through someone's heart."

"Moyashi, I know where I can stick it," he growls, finally getting annoyed.

"Kanda-chan, that isn't very nice! Besides, I need your help. Komui's sending us out on a mission, partner," she says. He pales. Missions with Inés are filled with awkward situations, lots of arguments, and a lot of drinking. But they get the job done quickly and well, with little disturbance of the rest of the world. The disturbance of the rest of the world comes when she is drunk and shouting from the rooftops. He sighs, and her shouting brings his thoughts to her lips. Would he have to endure holding back once again? Valentine's Day, what'll happen?

**A/N: Okay, not exactly lovey-dovey, but they have to have their denials and moments; otherwise they wouldn't be the people they are now. I used some random music in this chapter, and if you want to find them, I was listening to my 'weird club mix?' playlist and my 'BandOfBlood inspirations' list on my YouTube channel. Song 1 is Paper Gangster- Lady Gaga; Song 2 is What Lies Beneath- Breaking Benjamin. I hope you enjoyed and can't wait for Valentine's Day, or installment 3- My Heart in a Chocolate Box. Later Haterz- ZxM the OVERLORD OUT! **


	3. The Heartbreaker Strikes Back

**A/N: Hola Guapo! Glad you came back for the third chapter. So far there's been a hobo Santa Christmas and a drunken new year's. So why not a valentine's day filled with kisses and chocolate?I live on a love seat, so obviously I don't have money to either own or possibly take over d. Gray man. Ha-ha I have a working keyboard now. So posting should take less time, but I'm still going to use the computer, so it'll take even less time...MWHAHAHAH! Okay, regaining myself from my evil-ness. Anyway, here's Chapter 3. ****  
**

**The Holiday Escapades of Lavi the Matchmaker**

**Installment 3- Heartbreaker Strikes Back**

'How do I go about this...this thing? It's just a few little words. I've said them, meant them before, but suddenly it's different,' she thought.

Inés lay back on her bed, twisting a strand of her hair around her fingers. It was the day before Valentine's Day, and she wanted to give her gift to the angriest, most boxed-up and totally oblivious exorcist in the entire Order- Kanda Yuu.

She was racking her brain, figuring out how to best drop the hint before giving him the purple box that contained the hand-crafted prayer beads that she had spent a month making. They were black and white- the black being charred bone and the white being lotus root, with little charms strewn in equal increments upon the beads. There was a tiny sword, a yin yang, and stuff like that with the occasional cat.

Ever since she met Kanda, you know, after she bashed him in his pretty Asian face with a frying pan and dragged him underground and everything, she liked him. Not just 'liked' him, but 'like' liked him. Of course, he sees her as nothing but a stupid kid now, he's made that clear. She was just the little puppy that followed him on missions and drank too much, but he felt concerned enough to carry her back when she'd gotten good and smashed after the completion of the mission.

There was a knock on her door and her heart set into an 80-mile-an-hour sprint as she quickly stashed the box behind her back and under her pillow.

"C-Come in," she said and she tried to keep her voice from wavering. It was not Kanda Yuu, gorgeous prick/samurai, but rather it was her favorite womanizer and best friend, Lavi. She couldn't help it, her face fell. Lavi pouted.

"Aw, come on…I know I don't have blue-hair and don't make some unintelligible noise at every question you ask, and I don't hold your heart in my cold, Asian fingers, but can't you be happy to see me?" he whines playfully and Inés turns dark red, before throwing one of her pillows at Lavi. He chuckles as he catches it and comes inside, plopping down on the edge of her bed. It is silent for a few seconds.

"Hey Lavi…what does Kanda like?" she asks, and she knows he'll make a hint at her liking him, but to Lavi it was no secret. He knew how just how much she liked that stoic cold-fish samurai. He chuckles and raises a brow.

"Why? Planning on getting Yuu-Chan a gift?" he asks and his voice has changed to taunting. She turns a dark red, and the box under her pillow burns a hole in her back.

"N-No! I was…just curious," she replies and it's obvious it's a lie at her quick answer and the way she diverts her eyes. Lavi just grins and Inés wants nothing more than to beat him like a red-headed step-child.

"Well…if you MUST know.." he draws on as he looks to her and runs a hand through his hair, "he likes soba, swords, killing Akuma, anything to do with metal music- not that he'd mention that- cats, green tea with jasmine leaf, and anything to do with his culture. You know- yukatas and bushido and tofu and stuff like that," Lavi finishes, waving his hands to enunciate the different things he's said.

Inés sighed a sigh of relief. The prayer beads, he shouldn't totally hate them unless he only felt pity for her. Lavi chuckled again.

"By the way, tomorrow night I'm making everyone go out to dinner with me and Lena-chan. Yuu hates confrontation, so make sure he's alone when you ask him, otherwise, you'll both be tragically single," Lavi reminds and his voice gets higher on the end, stressing the warning as he shrugs. She got up quickly and kicked the rabbit out of her room, stuffing her present in her pocket. Let's see, right about now, Kanda would be hogging the old training room that was near the library. He always said it was quieter there.

She kind of skipped down the hallway, entirely too nervous to speak to him, but so determined to get him that she probably looked pretty funny, or bipolar going along the hallways like this. Reever waved to her as he was on his smoke break in the doorway of one of the employee lounges. She could only offer a tight-lipped smile and she wrung her hands behind her back and walked on. Would Kanda say yes? Would he say no? Say she was stupid for even asking? If he said yes, was it out of pity, or did he really want to go?

She was right outside now, and upon opening the door slightly, she caught a sight of gorgeous back muscles flexing as a shaking body did push-ups. His sweat dripped on the floor, and his ponytail had pooled to the right side of his face. She managed to retain all her bravery that had run at the sight of him and she walked up and sat down in front of him.

"Che. What do you want?" he asks, not relenting his work-out. She bit her lip, and found she couldn't speak. Kanda sat up from his push-ups, glaring at her. He was probably wondering why she couldn't answer.

"Do I need to have a reason to disrupt your work-out?" she asks, and her voice is slightly shaky but she feigns a cat-like smile. He just che's and flips his ponytail back over his shoulder.

"Now you've got me interrupted Moyashi, what's so damn important?" he asks and his voice is a little annoyed. He stands, and he offers her his hand. She wonders what's eating him now, as she uses his hand to stand. Neither let go of the others' hand as their eyes met. They were inches away, and suddenly she had strength, until she saw the light blush across Kanda's cheeks. She couldn't help it, with those raging grey eyes and inviting lips and that perfect slightly embarrassed look on his face… she burst into a nosebleed and passed out.

'The fuck? Did the Moyashi's nose just explode? He caught her as she fell, and sighed. It's kind of a good thing that she fainted when she did. He was having a lot of trouble restraining himself. He doesn't want her, but his body and lips want her so badly it hurts. His mind is screaming to leave her here in the practice room, but he picks her up, and holds her close. She's become a little lighter than he remembers.

His thoughts are stopped when a box drops on his foot. It's a black box, kind of long, kind of wide, like a bracelet box. He is so tempted to open it as he crouches down with his midget in his arms. Just as he touches the box, she squirms and whispers his name. He has to get out of her. He picks up the box and carries the Moyashi to her room, glaring daggers at Reever, who whistles. Komui pokes his head out the door.

"Kanda, why is my kitten covered in blood?" Komui asks and he has fallen out of the doorway to run up to her.

"Tch, calm down sister-complex. She burst into nosebleed after bugging me in the middle of my workout," Kanda replies and Komui pales.

"You lie. You beat her. You brute, you brute, you brute! I knew it!" Komui cries and Kanda just rolls his eyes and walks away from the hysterical elder. He walks to Inés' door and to open the door he has to settle her in on arms, which puts her behind in his hand, and her sweet little lips of his neck, her soft hair tickling everywhere in between. He wanted to die…

He fumbled with the doorknob longer than necessary, and upon opening the door; he still took surprised at her room. Komui had allowed her to paint it, and the walls were a rich royal blue. There were paintings hanging on the walls, some sketches, some full-blown portraits. The one that shocked him was the life-size one of a cross with a woman made from a collage of magazine pieces. The girl look astonishingly like her, and it was amazing work. He walked forward shakily, across the soft carpet, and pulled back her blue blankets, before laying her onto the bed. He had set the box down on her besides table as he pulled away, only to find that a certain set of soft hands weren't planning on letting him leave.

She tugged lightly at his hand, and it was obvious that she was still asleep.

"Don't…leave me…" she whispers in her sleep and it sounds like such a broken sound that it had his frozen heart seizing. He tried to pull away again, and felt a slight stinging on his skin as her vespers grabbed his arm. He now knew he'd have a better chance of yanking his arm off than staying with her. He sighs and allows the vespers to pull him closer as he gets into her warm bed. HE is surprised when the raging hot body of the girl he wants to badly curls up against his chest, but he gets over his shocks and places one hand across the small of her back.

He can't help but lean down and brush his lips across her forehead, and watch her as she sleeps. Her lips are parted so sweetly in a cute little o; a slight blush dusts her cheeks. Her face looks so sad, because she can't hide her truth in her sleep. Her hands are curled towards her in-between them, her knees touching his as her knees were pulled up. Her head was tilted on the pillow she was on, hair splaying around her like a blue halo. And he now noticed, her hair was slightly curly today, more so than its normal wavy temperament. She wriggled slightly and that o became bigger as she yawned. Her eyes blinked a few times and she moves to go back to sleep, but then stops dead, and opens her eyes. Then she yelps and throws herself back off the bed.

"K-K-Kanda-Chan, why are you in my room?" she asks and there is a deep blush on her face. She is shaking visibly and just barely peeking up from over the side of the bed.

"Che. You didn't give me a choice. Your stupid vespers tried to rip my damn arm off when I tried to leave," he growls a little harsher than need be.

She seemed to flinch visibly at his tone as she leaned up slightly.

"So, I-I told you to stay. Oh my god!" she shouts and covers her face with her hands and bashes her face against the covers, mumbling incoherent things of embarrassment. She was embarrassed about what she asked? Oh god, she was going to go into another nosebleed. He parted the fingers that covered her eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare burst into another nosebleed," he growls and she turns darker red but giggles shyly. He just rolls his eyes.

"Kanda, did I get to ask you what I came in there to ask?" she asks and he shakes his head. She shakes her head and face-palms.

"Okay then. Anyways, Lavi is throwing this big Valentine's Day dinner, and I wanted to know…if you'd escort me," she ask and he just looks away.

"Hey, I am asking a question," she growls, launching onto the bed and grabbing him by the shoulder, leaning so they were inches apart, glaring down into his eyes.

"Don't tell me the almighty Kanda Yuu is scared to go out to dinner with the group of idiots he can't stand. Or is he scared to be a certain Moyashi's valentine?" she asks with a grin and he just tries to back into the pillows.

"Now that I'm over my embarrassment, I can and will back you up until you can't back up anymore. I like my questions to be answered with more than an unintelligible noise, BaKanda," she says and the nickname has him cracking slightly with embarrassment.

"I'm not fucking scared of you," he growls and she giggles.

"Is that a yes?" she asks, raising one of her perfect blue brows. He makes one of his unintelligible noises and looks away, but she knows she has won and so she squeezes him in a hug. His shocked hands halfway settled on her waist, and when she pulled back, it was only then that she let herself get embarrassed. Kanda was blushing too, but his hands hadn't moved, one resting higher on her back, the other holding to her hip. Her hands were around his neck still, and the only thing he wanted was to dominate those petal-soft lips. Then the door opened.

"Sis…GOD! Stop whoring! And BaKanda, stop…not-resisting," Allen says and he turns right back around and leaves the room. Kanda slides out from under her and goes on a manhunt for the stupid white-haired Moyashi. She couldn't help it, she got up and did the silliest, most-retarded happy dance ever created, and then she flopped back on her bed with a huge smile, and fell asleep.

The next day…

Komui had ordered everyone to spend at least one hour getting ready, and he demanded that everyone must get a heart cookie with every meal. Inés helped Jeryy make the cookies, which were like conversation hearts. She had customized one for every member of the order, and even Hevlaska had one that she absorbed. Kanda looked down at his cookie. It was a blue heart, but there was no message, rather than a picture. It was that stupid Challenge meme picture drawn in black gel icing. She was challenging him, god that stupid little fucking gorgeous midget. Tonight would be the perfect night to get her back for it too. Lavi grabbed his shoulder as he made his way to his room.

"Kanda, make sure to wear this. It might freak Inés out, and then you won't have to go," he says to Kanda, and his voice is higher at the end, hinting that the desired effect might be reached. When he opened the bag, safe and sound in his room, he noticed a powder blue raglan, a pair of denim jeans, a leather jacket, and regular shoes. He sighed and decided to dress up in this stupid clothing, placing the box with Inés' present in it in the pocket of his jeans. He decided to leave his hair down, and it was ten minutes before departure time. He walked to the midget's room, and he knocked. When the door opened, he saw the Baka Usagi's real plan. They matched…completely. He couldn't help but blush and look away. Why was he so nervous?

He held out his arm, as was instructed of him by that stupid rabbit and Inés placed her hand through it, burying that soft hand in the creases of the leathers jacket draped over his arm.

"So I'm not the only one who's nervous? You're shaking, Kanda-Chan," she said and he had half a thought to pull away, but he took a deep breath and looked away, and they made it to the elevator. Downstairs, here goes. Lavi escorted Lenalee, Krory escorted Miranda, Allen was going solo, and so was Komui.

Lenalee was in a short red-hot cocktail dress that accented with Lavi's all black dress-shirt, slacks, and shoes. Komui was in a silver dress shirt with the first two buttons undone and dark-wash jeans. Miranda was in a purple dress that came down to her knees and it was a one-shoulder. It had a black belt. She also had on boots that made her an inch or so taller. Krory was in a black V-neck sweater with a purple collar and slacks. Allen had on a deep blue shirt and slacks. They were a little less-dressed than the rest of the couples, but of course, Lavi probably picked everyone's outfits.

"Lookin' good bro," she calls to Allen. He grins.

"I know, it's pretty weird to be dressed up," he jokes, and even though it was half-of-a-private joke, a few of the others chuckled at this. They made it to this lavish-fully-booked restaurant, and instantly the shy ones, such as Inés, Kanda, Miranda, and Krory, tried to make a run for it. They all sat at this huge table, and ordered expensive food that Lavi somehow magically covered. Inés wonders if he sold his body to pay for the meal. If he got paid anything like her Master used to pay his girls, he'd be loaded, with cash to spare.

Once they finished eating, which was accompanied by a little…okay a lotta bit of the bubbly. For Inés' sake, as well as Lavi, and Kanda…and Miranda? These four people got nice and drunk during dinner, because of their shy nature and knowing that the person they love with all their heart is next to them, but they won't admit it. Or, like Lavi, everything is better when you're drunk.

"Okay, kiddies, present time!" Lavi calls to our table and instantly everyone is fumbling. Inés leans over to the side to grab the purple box out of her jacket pocket. Would he like it? When she leaned back up, she noticed the long black box that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Kanda took the purple box from her, and diverted his eyes to the box on the table and she realizes it's from him. She was trying not to shake as she reached out.

'I don't deserve whatever he got me,' that's what she thought. Then she opened the box. Inside was a silver chain, on which two koi-fish chased each other in the form of a yin yang. One was white and one was blue. It looked amazing and way to horribly expensive. She couldn't keep this until Kanda's lips reached her ear.

"Hold up your hair, Moyashi, I'll put it on you." She shivered and blushed but turned and turned her head, lifting her hair slightly.

"Oooh, look at Yuu-Chan's gift for Moyashi Two!" Lavi shouts and the entire table's eyes were on them. She blushed deeper and bit her lips. Kanda was blushing slightly as well as his fingers brought the chain slowly around her neck. The yin yang settled in the hollow of her throat and he as he drew the chain back to clasp it, the side of his hands brushed her warm neck. He could feel her pulse, beating quickly, as if she was nervous. Why would the Moyashi be nervous? He had intended to give her something nice, that she could treasure, that he thought was nearly as beautiful as she was. Not that he would ever admit that.

"There," he whispers, his lips so tempted to skim down her ear again. She lets hers hair fall down and it caresses his hand as his hands slowly pull back. She turns to sit straight again and she bows her head, hands clenching. Kanda notes the box that he saw her carrying around yesterday. He opened it, and inside were smooth beads, alternating black and white, obviously prayer beads.

"I um…understand if you don't like them. They aren't anything high-grade. I hand-carved them," she finishes and Kanda blushes and his eyes widen as he thinks back on how long she would have to carve bone and lotus root to get them this smooth, especially with charred bone, as it crumbles easily. He wraps the beads around his arm, and he feels the burn of the remnants of her on it. Her eyes widen as she looks up at him and he can't help but look away. They were the only ones to get actual gifts for the other, the other members of their party giving their dates chocolate or a card. This shows how hard they had overthought the holiday. Definitely, both of them were getting more to drink.

Lavi clinked his wine glass and nearly shattered it with his enthusiasm.

"Okay kiddies, it's time for embarrassing pictures," he drawled out happily and Inés just paled. "So the deal is that you kiss your date, for AT LEAST 5 seconds before the picture is taken and after the picture is taken. These photos will be given out to everyone as a Valentine's Day memory. The solo birds will be kissed on the cheek by their closest relative or any willing suitor. Are we clear?" Lavi asks and the table was silent. Of course, Lavi went first and someone had to take the camera from Komui so he wouldn't bash the rabbit on the head with it.

The kiss was so not chaste, and she wondered, when she kissed Kanda, what he would do if she wanted to kiss like that. She diverted her eyes when he looked to her and she couldn't help her deep blush. It's harder to keep your cool when you have to kiss the person you want so badly. Miranda and Krory were next, and then Komui, who was kissed on the cheek by Lenalee. Inés got up and kissed her 'brother' on the cheek, trying to make him squirm by poking him in the side.

Then, it was time for the make it or break it moment as she and Kanda stood together, quite awkwardly. Kanda sighed lightly and started to reach for her chin.

"Kiss her. Kiss her! KISS HER!" Lavi began to chant and Inés almost shot a death glare at him had her lips not been crushed by Kanda's at that moment. His lips were warm wand soft, moving in fire against hers. She let her eyes closed, and she tentatively raised her hands to go around him, sliding up into his hair. The picture was taken and then Kanda's tongue stroked across her lower lip. She barely had time to pull back before she exploded into a nosebleed.

"Kanda, you defiled my little kitten!" Komui cries and Kanda just Che's. "I only kissed her sis-con. Tch, it's not like it meant anything. She's too easy to fluster," he growled and then Inés came to. Allen pulled her up and it was good that it was only a small nosebleed, just a few drops on her shirt, the rest on her face. She managed to get all of it off, and then everyone proceeded to drink and laugh, and possibly fondle. She didn't know where Lavi's hand was under the table, or why Lenalee had a deep blush.

"Damn it," Kanda growled quietly and she looked over. He looked thoroughly smashed and his lids were drooping.

"Kanda we're going to leave you here!" Lavi called as he stood.

"Fuck you," Kanda growled in response. Inés liked his language, it was very him, but of course, she couldn't just leave him there. She stood and pulled the samurai up and onto her back, hands hooking under strong and muscular thighs. She can just imagine what the rest of him must feel like. She shook her head, clearing her mind.

Quiet breaths hit her ear as the samurai lay his chin over her shoulder, obviously asleep. She was a little farther behind the others, but was enjoying Kanda's warm body being held up to hers like this. When she got to the gates of the order, Komui was waiting with the gate-keeper.

"Put Mr. 50-proof in my office," he said and his voice was slightly stern. She flinched at that but carried Kanda in there nonetheless. As she walked back out towards the exit, she laid a hand on Komui's shoulder. She had no idea what to say, but he placed a hand over hers on his shoulder and smiled.

"I won't murder him, little kitten, just go to bed," he replies and she sighs, leaving the office, however hiding just outside the door and listening. A loud thump was heard.

"Ow! Che! What the fuck, sis-con!" Kanda growled and there was obviously struggle.

"Kanda, about what you said tonight. Do you expect me to think that you feel nothing for Inés?" he asks and all sound goes silent.

"Che. This fucking topic again? I told you, she's just a fucking midget you hired to follow me around. She means nothing, except trouble. I acknowledge her as a worthy opponent, but there is nothing between that Moyashi and me," Kanda growls and Komui hits him with something.

"That brat, that Moyashi you talk about like trash, is your partner. She's been fighting for her life ever since she was 4. She's been taken more times than you could count on twelve peoples' hands, and she is a part of this Order. She is an exorcist with even more power than yourself, and her age or gender does not make her any less of a person than you. Another thing about this girl, she loves you. If it isn't obvious, with the way she gets so embarrassed around you, calls your name with a title so as to impress you and gain your respect, the way she didn't decide to just leave you at the restaurant tonight. She picked you up and carried you, and didn't complain. When you are away on missions, she's always awake, wondering if you're okay, if you're coming back, if she can leave to help," Komui says and it goes silent again.

"Che, regardless of the Moyashi's feelings, she's just a fucking kid. I have no feelings whatsoever. I'm going to go back to my room," Kanda growls and then the door to his office flies open. Inés can't help it. She runs.

Standing there, in the wake of her flee, was Kanda. His eyes were wide, and he was frozen. The Moyashi had heard that. He hurt her, again. He didn't know if he should comfort her or if he should keep his distance. Ah, fuck, what would he say? Nothing, he couldn't say anything. So he walked to his room, and the night ended out. He couldn't keep hurting her like this. What would the next holiday bring?

**A/N: There it is. I know I've been waaaaaayyyyy overdue for updating. My deadline just kept slipping farther and farther away, with the mounting homework and stuff, but yes, it's finally here…just waaaaayyyy after Valentine's Day. Stay tuned for Chapter 3- Luck o' the Irish. Lata Hataz- ZxM the OVERLORD OUT!**


	4. All Playboy, No Bunny

**A/N: Miss me? Ha, I thought so! As per the usual note- I live on a couch! I don't have the money or the time to take over D. Gray-Man, and I own nothing except my favorite alter ego.**

**Inés- Aw, I'm your favorite?**

**Kanda- Che, I thought I was your favorite, Baka Metalhead?**

**Inés- Aw, is my poor wittle BaKanda- Chan angwy?**

**Kanda- (visibly tenses and goes red) SHUT UP BAKA MOYASHI!**

**Inés- (walking closer) I don't wanna, Kanda-Chan…**

**Kanda- (backing up, blushing) Che, get on with it, Baka Metalhead!**

**Me- SOOOO tempted to say 'I don't wanna, Kanda-Chan,' but backseat drivers are one of my pet peeves…so without further adieu, The Holiday Escapades of Lavi the Matchmaker, Installment 4- **

**All Playboy, No Bunny**

She collapsed at the balcony, singing a happy drunken tune, or at least ad-libbing it. Mission- success! However, it wasn't the success she was drinking to, rather it was the fact that the barmaid had been fawning over Kanda and kept trying to feel him up. Inés was jealous, that's why she was drinking. The stupid blonde just waltzed right over, gave him a round on the house and her hand just **'accidentally'** brushed up against his inner thigh. Fucking witch! Inés didn't mean to, but the bottle in her hand shattered, clear vodka and blood turning pink together as they dripped into the snow. That was her expensive Russian vodka too! She had lost track of the broken-down melody that had once been warbling from her lips as she opened her hand and noticed the cuts sealing closed over the glass. She sighed and slowly picked out the shards of glass, tossing the fragments carelessly onto the ground, where they came to be buried in the snow. She watched the wounds close fully, and she hated what she was. Maybe the reason Kanda hated her was because she was a monster? I mean, it was normal to be a samurai, but a tentacle-wielding freak whose mood-swings have caused lightning storms? That doesn't sound very common. She was a freak, that's why he hated her.

Of course, Kanda would never want her; he made that clear that night in Komui's office. What she had overheard shattered her hopes, and with this, she buried a hand in the front of her hair, palm hard to her forehead, wishing she could just bash her skull in. She heard a clink of boots and a soft hum, and then a warm body sat down next to her. He stood out against the white snowdrifts, with his red hair and black uniform, and tan skin.

"Hey, Moyashi 2, what's up? Normally you're singing and shouting," Lavi says, sounding slightly worried as he throws his jacket over her soaked form. How long had she been sitting out here? She just shook her head, hair covering her face from his view.

"It's nothing, I'm all right. Go inside and pick up a girl," she says, a sad, fake, smile touching her lips as she glances through her hair at him. He chuckles.

"I am. You," he quips as he pokes her on the nose and her smile becomes a little more genuine.

"Baka Usagi, go pick up a dry one," she replies, rolling her eyes and fighting a sudden giggle when he shakes his head rapidly, obviously determined on staying by her.

"There she is!" he remarks as he catches her smile. She gave up and smiled at him.

"You know, Yuu-Chan shoved that bar-maid off him. She ran away in a puddle of tears, shouting some words in Russian that I'm pretty sure he doesn't need a dictionary to understand that she wasn't happy. One of the male tenders is treating him now, and he's charging him," Lavi adds, chuckling. She smiles and begins to hum a lazy, drunken, awful familiar song.

"I need more vodka!" she shouts as she stands and goes inside, and Lavi just grins, following closely behind.

On the train ride back, Lavi 'accidentally' pushes a very asleep Inés over into Kanda's lap. So that the bluenette would not fall, Kanda caught her in his arms. Said asleep girl wriggled slightly and turned toward his stomach, nose lightly nuzzling the fabric of his shirt.

"I think Moyashi 2 needs a pillow," Lavi says like he didn't do anything, yet raising and waggling his brows at Kanda. Kanda grunted and tried to move Inés, who in turn, wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing her face into his abs and groaning. Lavi chuckled.

"I guess Moyashi is comfortable," he adds and Kanda growls, keeping one protective arm around her chest, making sure she doesn't fall. Of course, this ended badly when the train came to an abrupt stop at a yak crossing and the bluenette flew forward. Kanda didn't think, just squeezed, and when she wasn't falling anymore, he realized the body part in his hand, and realized just how hard he was squeezing it. He looked to her face, a blush spread across it, her mouth parted in the little o he can't resist, and he heard the smallest whimper come through those parted, tempting lips. Damn, he readjusted her, and removed his hand from her breast, blushing heavily. He settled his arms around her stomach .

Lavi's muffled laughter finally died down and he eyed Kanda.

"Taking advantage of Moyashi 2; tsk, tsk, pedophile," he quipped, trying not to laugh again when Kanda went red and growled.

"It was an accident, baka Usagi!" Kanda growled and Lavi just chuckled at him. Inés woke up soon later, but was still very drunk. She proceeded to nuzzle his stomach.

"Kanda- kun! Take off your shirt…Your skin's so soft," she whined in a drunken stupor, even dropping the honorific to a lesser one.

"Shut up, Baka Moyashi. Che, get off me," he growls, trying to move her but she just clings to him, burying her face in his stomach.

"I don't wanna. Don't make me let go. I'm not afraid to use my vespers. Stay still Kanda-kun," she whined and he felt those creepy and tingly vespers all over his skin, holding him to her.

"Mwhahahahah, you are mine, Kanda-kun! Can't move anymore, can you? It'll just get worse," she growls sadistically into his stomach, even placing a kiss against the fabric of his uniform. Kanda just growled and gave in, knowing that if he tried, in this state; she wouldn't mind ripping his limbs off. She'd once broken every bone in the right half of his body in a drunken stupor. He didn't like the feeling of her crushing every bone, but what he hated most of all is when she snapped out of it and reset all his bones, whispering apologies, giving him dead eyes. He'd seen her cry only when she was drunk. It seemed her emotions were stronger then. He hated it.

Lavi eyed him.

"She's really determined, don'tcha think?" he asks and Kanda scoffs.

"She's a stupid puppy, although the Moyashi can hold her own in a fight," he says quietly, his Adams apple being slightly constricted by the vespers. Damn girl…

"Kanda, ya know, I think if I didn't already know she was into someone else, I might fall for her. The lost puppy types are so intriguing, and she looks so cute when she's fighting. If only she weren't so evil, and I'd only just met her," he says, shrugging absentmindedly. Kanda growled quietly.

"Baka Usagi, don't even think of touching her. There's a reason we call you the stupid rabbit, and it's not for her to experience," he growls and Lavi raises a brow.

"Worried much?" he asks and Kanda blushes and gets angry.

"Hell no! Moyashi's been traumatized enough. Stupid Baka Usagi," he says, his voice quieting. He knows she has been through so much, and she still bears it on that little half-fake smile of hers every day, but all she wants is something he won't allow her to have. Damn stupid girl…

Lavi's face fell slightly, and he sighed.

"I remember. She used to hang out a lot with me and the Panda, because she hated the travel. The old geezer used to treat new wounds she had, and they were all pretty gruesome. They wouldn't heal properly and it turned out pieces were missing. She didn't even make a move. Poor kid, she used to come up to my room and sleep with me, because she was afraid of what was in her dreams. She used to sing a little tune when she was sad, and even in tears, she would smile. They used to be visible, ya know, her vespers. Sometimes, on rainy days, when lightning frequented the sky. Those are the days she would cry. Our little blueberry has come so far, hasn't she?" he asks and Kanda che's.

"She's not ours. She's going to have a lot more trouble ahead of her if she keeps getting this drunk," he growls and the vespers start to retract. She moves slightly, leaning up to sit up in his lap.

"Kanda…mhmmm…what day is it?" she asks and he now notices the sun starting to rise.

"It's the 31st, Sunday," he says quietly and she smiles. Before he can stop her or comprehend what happened, that smile was placed to his lips in a soft kiss, before she pulled back.

"Happy Easter, Kanda," and she passes out again to sleep. What the hell? Moyashi…his hand came up to his lips without thinking, pressing against the tingling spot were her small lips had touched.

"Ohhhhhhh! Yuu—Chan got a kiss from Moyashi Two! It's only fair that he kiss her back," Lavi calls, and Kanda shakes his head.

"Hell no," he growls and the hair of the form in his arms tickled him slightly as she settled more comfortably.

"If you don't kiss her, I will," Lavi growls and for some reason, that had Kanda holding her closer.

"Che, fine," he growls before leaning down, and he kisses her on the forehead, smoothing her hair.

"There, was that so hard?" Lavi asks and Kanda growls.

"Shut the hell up, Baka Usagi!" he growls with a blush on his face, and Lavi just laughs. Kanda pulls out Mugen now that his arms are free, and moves Inés to one arm.

"Baka…USGAGI!" Kanda growls as he swings at Lavi, who starts freaking out and trying to get away, and then suddenly, they both get bonked on the head.

"Idiots, stop fighting each other. Get off the train before it leaves again," Lenalee growls and Kanda frowns as he sheaths his sword and rubs his head where she hit him. Lavi just grinned and kissed her.

"DON'T TOUCH MY WITTLE LENA YOU BRUTE!" Komui growls and Kanda can't help but smirk. He stands with Inés, and a parade of exorcists finally get off the train after being yelled at by the conductors.

Lavi is walking next to Lenalee, and Kanda isn't far behind.

"So Lena, you still have that pair of bunny ears in your room? If you do, I'll treat you to an Easter surprise later," he whispers and Lenalee turns red. Allen took Inés off of Kanda's hands, and Kanda wondered how she could sleep through this. Shouldn't she be getting a hangover already? It's been two days since they left the Russian village. Although, she did drink a lot, and she drank the first day on the train ride home. Crazy little Baka Moyashi. He traded Allen again so he could drag his master away. Kanda goes up to her room, with both their things in his arms, and he pushes open the door. Kanda set her bag down, and his, lifting her covers before placing the bluenette down, tucking her in. His judgment was lost as he leaned in and places his lips to her ear.

"Happy Easter, Baka Moyashi," he whispers and with that he leaves. When he arrived to his room, he found a basket of Easter Eggs.

** "I figured I'd still be on the Yekaterinburg mission, so I had Jeryy prepare these for me. Inside are Easter Eggs, which are filled with candy, trinkets, and the occasional miniature Russian Vodka…Enjoy,"** Kanda read aloud. The Moyashi gave him candy? He opened one egg, and found himself staring at a small kanji symbol charm. There was a note in the egg.

** "I figured your beads were due for a new charm. I hand-molded this, so I hope I got it right. Warrior?"** the note asks.

Yeah, she got it right, and he fumbled it into place with his others on his prayer beads. In other eggs, he found a new hair ribbon, a whole bunch of candy, and two mini bottle of Russian vodka. In his basket, he also found a pair of bunny ears. They were his hair color, and he found a note attached to them as well.

** "Come to the dining hall, 5 o' clock. Wear these,"** the note read. Damn, she liked making notes, didn't she? Inés truly was anything if not thorough. He sighed and grabbed the ears, but did not put them on. He checked his clock, and walked to the dining hall. He was surprised to find his sleeping Moyashi present and all bubble.

"Kanda-Chan, put on your ears," she growls as she takes them and slides them onto place on his head.

"There, all hippity-hoppity," she sighs and he raises a brow. The rest of the gang was there, wearing bunny ears. Even science division geeks were there, wearing ears as well. Jeryy was there too, and even a few Asian Branch exorcists. Damn...

"Okay, group picture!" she calls and everyone glomped together, Kanda somehow being stuck in the front next to Johnny and Inés. The camera snapped and everyone managed to get a smile in before it. They took a few others, and then Inés went around and took group shots of everyone who were no clustered in groups, drinking and talking. Kanda was very lonely-looking in the corner, so Inés ambushed him and launched an arms around his neck, taking a picture with the very startled samurai.

"There, an expression other than a scowl. Che, smile BaKanda…it's Easter. You should be happy," she says, pouting, and he smirks. Before he can revert his face, she snaps a picture.

"There. Anyone who wants copies of Kanda-Chan smiling, tell me," she shouts and he frowns.

"Baka Moyashi," he growls quietly and she just turns and hooks a strand of her hair behind her ear, and smiled.

He would never tell, but he loved that smile. It made his cold heart beat faster than it ever had. Those gorgeous blue eyes had him transfixed, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and never let go, to kiss her and never stop, to love her until the world stopped spinning, but that was impossible. He couldn't love her, she couldn't love him. It never worked out in his favor, so why would it work out here? His lips still tingled slightly as he downed one of the Russian minis from his basket. Inés had good taste, he knew that much.

That night, the entire order retired and ate all their candy. The next morning, most got up with a hangover or had a chocolate mouth. Kanda wondered when his Moyashi would get that drunk again. She didn't remember what he'd said in that mode, and she didn't tread carefully. Her drunken form created a flimsy and cloudy trust that he didn't deserve. When would that stupid girl get drunk again and kiss him without warning? Would he be ready for that?

Inés struggled to remember the last three days… and she knew she really shouldn't drink that much. She wonders why her lips tingle slightly, but shrugs it off. It was great, she knew that much, whatever she had done. She was in her room, fully clothed, and no one else was here, so she knew she didn't do anything bad.

She wondered if Kanda would ever accept her, and she knew that answer. The answer was no. She was directly back where she started, a monster….something that didn't deserve to exist, but she would keep going. Giving in and dying was weak, and she wasn't weak. She would defeat her demons, and maybe one day, Kanda would kiss her because he wanted to, not because of the situations he was dragged into. Then again, the kisses she'd had with him qualify differently.

In December, the kiss was more like a quick mouth-fuck. Not that she minded at all, really. Their second kiss was like that as well. New Year's…was slower, but his tongue was still dominate, and his arms were like steel bands before he pushes her away. She doesn't remember much about it after that, except that she apologized for something, and something happened. She furrowed her brow and sighed, wishing she could have a better memory of when she was drunk. Next was the Valentine's Day kiss. It was slow, passionate, and she couldn't help it when she passed out in a nosebleed. Obviously, Kanda had no idea how gorgeous he could be. She wonders if they kissed this holiday too, but did not feel like asking, lest she die of embarrassment.

She was going through the pictures on her camera and found a video, on the train. _She noticed herself sitting up in Kanda's lap, when did she get in his lap? Next she heard herself asking what day it was. The sun was rising in the video. She watched herself lean in, and kiss Kanda._

_** "Happy Easter, Kanda," **__she had whispered and then she passed out again_. Lavi was the one who was holding her camera. He taunted Kanda about her kiss and he sighed and leaned down, and kisses her forehead. The video cut off after Kanda pulling out Mugen. She couldn't help but laugh. So that's what happened, eh? Well then, she can only imagine the next holiday, the next time she gets drunk…

**A/N: Okay, there we go. Installment 4, All Playboy, no Bunny. I figured it's time we had a sweeter chapter on this one. Next one is an April fool's Day Short…Let the Prank-War Begun. See ya then. Promise I'll update sometime in my lifetime. R&R!**

**Lata Hataz- ZxM THE OVERLORD out!**


	5. Let The Prank-War Begin!

**A/N: Happy April Fool's Day…or early April Fool's Day…depending on how much of this I can get done today. Today, I am bringing you an April Fool's Day short of The Holiday Escapades of Lavi the Matchmaker. Now, let's go to my alter ego for the scoop.**

**Inés- Hiya! Okay, so obviously the dearest author only owns me. If she owned D. Gray-Man, then Kanda would be proposing by now. Anyways (smearing two black lines under each cheek, pulling her hair back, stomping into her combat boots) today we are going to play the ultimate prank on my favorite BaKanda. I think he might get angry, but it'll be great to see what he does. I'll warn you; this is very much a crossover moment. Prepare to laugh…or pass out…whichever happens first.**

**Kanda- Che, what's going on?**

**Inés- O.o Nothing…go drink some more Russian Vodka**

**Me- Okay, so my beauty explained it all, and if you haven't guessed what happens to BaKanda, I will tell you at the end of the chapter. Here goes, Installment 4.5- **

**Let the Prank-War Begin!**

Inés smirked as Lavi told her the plan. She gathered all her last Russian minis and gave them to Kanda.

"I can't handle getting that drunk again…please take these and drink them all at once, Kanda-Chan. It might soothe you," she says, and unthinkingly, Kanda takes them and fell right into the trap. They check back later to see Kanda has passed out with a blush on his face. He isn't awake, and is very out cold. Good. They motion the others inside. This prank group consisted of Inés, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen. They were all dressed similarly, in camo and black, with black striped under their eyes, and combat boots. They had been planning this all day, and besides, seeing Kanda angry is hilarious. Lavi handed Inés the scissors, and she smoothed Kanda's long hair before bringing the scissors closer, and snipping away at it, until it was short. They dangled Kanda's head over a bucket and Lavi got the bleach and blonde hair color, as well as the dark makeup. They all grinned, and Lenalee brought out the black cassock.

The next morning, a furious shout woke up most of the order. Kanda was very different today… dressed in a black trench coat that nearly dragged the ground which lay over a cassock. He had short blond hair and green contacts, and his precious sword had disappeared once again, traded out for a few plastic bayonets.

"I present, Alexander Anderson!" Inés shouts, taking quite a few pictures while everyone else was laughing. Kanda lunged at Inés and tackled the bluenette to the ground, trying to wrestle the camera from her.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" he asks and she points in the other direction. He looks over his shoulder and sees the banner.

"Happy April Fool's Day, dummy," she giggles out as she stand and pulls him to his feet. It seemed Komui had been hit too, ending up dressed up as Spike from Cowboy Bebop. He didn't seem to mind though, and Kanda frowned.

"Where's my sword?" he asks and she puts a finger to her lips.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret," she whispers and he instantly goes toward her room, her running behind him. He lunges onto her bed, remembering where she stashed it last time. He reached down in-between her mattress and box-spring, when he was hit full force and tackled.

"You can't have it yet," she whined, slightly out of breath. He Che'd and wished he could cross his arms.

"C'mon, Kanda-Chan. You look devilishly sexy today, and least show it off. We could've made you a girl" she says, not letting him up.

"You're fucking crazy, Moyashi," he says and she grins.

"I know. But you know, I might give you back your sword if you give me something in return," she says quietly, and with that face, Kanda doesn't think, just grabs her behind her neck and kisses her, but it's not hurried. He titled his head, pulling her closer, tongue sliding along her lips, begging for entrance. When she granted that and buried her hands in his hair, he knew he was lost. He plundered that sweet mouth, and pulled back when he needed breath.

"That payment enough?" he asks and she nods, breathing heavy, blushing deep. When did he pin her to her floor? She gets up and walks into her closet. She tosses him Mugen, which he catches. When they return, it turns out they've been gone for over half an hour. Kanda really went overkill this time, but he is happy that he got his sword back. Inés seemed very flustered the rest of the day. His hair had reverted to normal by the end of the day, and he could finally get all that stupid dark make-up off his skin. He knew he shouldn't have done that earlier today, but it was her fault, all tempting like that.

How long would he keep telling himself it was her fault? Or that it was the situation. He sighed and flopped back onto his bed, holding his sword close. On the other end, Inés was developing the pictures into posters, and started to hang them everywhere. The war had just begun, and she couldn't wait to see his face the next morning. Mwhahahahah.

**A/N: Okay…so that was the prank war. Basically, the gang decided to turn Kanda into a Hellsing Ultimate character. He wasn't very happy about that, as you could see. So the next installment will be installment 5- Pool Party Short, for Memorial Day. Enjoy, R&R**

**Lata Hataz- ZxM THE OVERLORD out!**


	6. Light My Fire

**A/N: I'm going to make this the best HELM chapter ever for my mother. She passed a few days ago, and she always believed in me, never told me to change. So I'm not going to. I'm going to stay the crazy writer, and that means the show must go on. I'm sorry about not posting the Memorial Day short, but all you need to know is there was a lot of chicken-fighting and Inés nearly drowned. Oh, and Komui is a Katy Perry fan. That about sums it up. Anyways, I don't own D. Gray-man, and don't have the sufficient funds to rip the anime out of Kohta Hirano's hands. If I did, what would it be like? O.o Without further ado, here is the next installment in **

**The ****Holiday Escapades of Lavi the Matchmaker- **

**Installment 5- Light My Fire.**

* * *

Inés really needed to stop letting Komui drink more than she did. At the Memorial Day pool party, he managed to get her up on stage to dance like a whore to Katy Perry. Although, he wasn't too bad at hitting her notes. She was really surprised that Komui was even in the same range as Katy Perry. A noise reached her ears, and she realized that she was still on the phone.

"Oh yes, sorry Zai. So, you think you can get it shipped in. Hugs and kisses. Of course I'd meet you when you get here. You think I'm that cold-hearted? You're so mean." By the end of the sentence she was squealing with disbelief. Was she really that cold-hearted? Zai hung up on her and she smiled. Tonight was going to be the perfect night, and the only person who would be anticipating the wonder was her and her partner in crime, Lavi. Lavi had met Zai at a party once, and Inés had introduced them, since Zai had not stopped staring at Lavi since he sat down. She'd known that Lavi had slept with the poor greenette, and they'd stayed friends ever since. It's thanks to her number (from Lavi) that Inés could order the best thing in the world.

Inés was humming lazily to herself, thinking of heading to the mess hall to scrounge up something tasty for a snack much later when she ran face-first in Kanda. She blinked from her place on floor up at the surprised samurai. He che'd and held out his hand.

"Watch where you're going, Moyashi," he growls and she smiles.

"I see you're back in one piece and the same mindset you left in. That's good. Hey, you can sit by yourself tonight if you want, but we're going to have the Fourth of July show out facing the east garden. You won't regret going, and I promise there's no pools or mistletoe or tricks up anyone's sleeve. Tonight is about independence and freedom," she explains, placating near the end, worried he would say no. he sighs and shrugs and she smiles and walks on. With Kanda, sometimes that's the closest to yes that you could get. She picked out some day-off clothes for tonight and black tank-top and holey skinny jeans with her boots. Next thing she ran by Komui the plan, well, most of it, and headed out.

* * *

In the closest town, Zai waited in back alley, wearing a trench-coat, sitting on a crate. In that crate was what Inés was there to pick up. She hugged Zai tightly and thanked her a whole bunch, reaching for her wallet. Zai stopped her.

"On the house. Besides, you know I am going to crash the show tonight to check the guarantee. Then maybe I'll charge you," she jokes and Inés cracks a grin and hugs her again. The two friends went their separate ways and the plan for tonight was already beginning to unfold. Inés gave quite the smirk on her way back to the order, crate over her shoulder, surprising the women that were walking out at this time. The crate was large, so obviously it had to be heavy in their eyes. Inés just smiled…what could she say? The perks of being an exorcist were helpful.

* * *

She used the secret tunnels in the order to stash the surprise with the rest of tonight's show. Then she went to go get ready to go. I mean, everyone was going to be there, and she was probably going to be all alone with Kanda again. This time, she would be sober so she at least _REMEMBERS_ kissing him senseless. Though, when she was sober, she probably wouldn't have enough courage to just shut him up with her lips. Oh well.

A quick shower and quick brush later, she pulled half of her hair into a ponytail, leaving the rest to hang behind it. She remembered she had worn it like this once on an undercover mission and Kanda had said she should wear it like that more often. Her shirt was a black tee with a low V-neck dip, threatening to show things that weren't appropriate for holidays in public. Her jeans were skinny and she wore her regular boots, but made sure they were polished to gleam. She was wearing the necklace and the anklet that he had bought her, and she tucked a trinket for him in her pocket. So what if Fourth of July wasn't a present-giving holiday, that didn't mean she couldn't give Kanda a present for the hell of it, right? Whatever. She arranged her bangs and brushed her teeth, swishing mouthwash before double-checking everything. She had to get there early to set up. What kind of hostess would she be if she didn't set up?

The fireworks were stashed out and Komui was doing his part (aka his outlet for excitement issues) by lighting them off. This also gave Lavi some alone time with Lenalee. Everything was set up, and she ran back to get a blanket. Or she was about to, when she ran face-first into Kanda again, who had a blanket in his hands. So he was going to go.

"Che, Moyashi, be careful. You're going to end up in the infirmary if you let your road rage get any more out of control," he growls and she rolls her eyes.

"I was just going back to my room to get a blanket…but do you mind if I sit with you? I know a good place where you can see the fireworks really well," she replies and it's his turn to roll his eyes. But that was a yes. Obviously, eh knew she had some sort of hair-brained scheme or secret hiding spot for the night. It would be good though, because all the couples at the order would be taking advantage of the darkness and the atmosphere created by the fireworks and they would be doing things they shouldn't. Kanda DID NOT want to be in the middle of that. He knew Inés valued her alone-ness too, and that was the reason he hadn't completely killed her yet. Or was it? It may have been one reason, but whether Kanda liked it or not, no matter how much he hated her, he had begun to think of her as a friend, as an actual partner than some brat he had to have following him around. Maybe it was more than that, but he didn't want to even think about that…

The excited bluenette grabbed hand and proceeded to tow him through the order. She was running, using her super-speed, and Kanda was just flapping in the wind, hanging on for dear life. She was giggling the whole way and suddenly, when the world stopped blurring past them, Kanda found himself in a clearing on a hill, farther back from a lot of the commotion that was packed right up front on the ground. The sun had finally set as the two laid out the blanket and settled on it. Inés took a quick swig from her liquid luck and then she placed her head in Kanda's lap and hugged her arms around the samurai. He frowned.

"Che, what the hell are you doing, Moyashi?" he asks and she grin, nuzzling his abs.

"Mmm, getting comfortable. You can get comfortable to, ya know. The show is going to be two hours long, and the fireworks are going to be so pretty," she replies to him and he sighs, knowing he isn't going to win.

"I can't get comfortable with you lying on my lap like that. Move," he says. It's not polite, but it's probably as polite as Kanda can muster with her face so near to that area. Was she drunk again? Oh god. He wouldn't be able to handle himself if she was. Then again, he wouldn't have to handle himself. She would be all over him and he wouldn't be able to refuse. But it would be different if she wasn't drunk. Then again, of course he'd resist. He didn't want to take advantage of her. She was just a kid after all. He'd watch over her, because she was his partner, but he would never even think of her in that way. He hated her with everything he had because underneath it all, there was some sort of attraction to her. He would never admit that though.

She moved easily and He frowned.

"Will I be able to see them if I lay back?" he asks and she nods.

"They'll be right up there," she points to a general area in the sky that was still visible lying down. She lay down too, and the show was about to start. The signal was the flare shot into the sky. The loud commotion died down and everyone looked up to the sky. The first firework went off with many ooh's and ahh's. She gulped.

"Hey, Kanda?" she asked quietly and he raised a brow but didn't take his eyes off the sky. "I got you something while I was out, as a thank you for putting up with me for the past year," she finishes and she pulls the box from her pocket. He grumbles but turns on his side to see the gift. He takes the box from her and opens it after hesitating a moment. The stone was blue, in a silver-etched set. It had a small clasp. He frowned.

"You bought this?" he asks and she rubs the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

"No, I made it. But I figured you'd have less of an obligation if you thought I bought it. It's for your beads. You don't have to put it on if you don't like it. It is kinda girly, but the stone is a color that you seem to like so I molded the silver set at a local jeweler's on the last mission I went on. It was free, since I was friends with the guy who owns the place, so it's not like it was expensive. I melted down some old jewelry from the junk pile. Just things that were unusable, like a broken necklace, an earring without a pair, so no oblig-"

"Stop talking," he says and she immediately stops and he hooks the charm into place on his beads. It glints off of the fireworks that explode into bright colors in the sky. They sit in silence, watching the fireworks, only inches from each other, the tips of their boots touching as they relax. She was so close to him. When he looked over at the sudden motion, he saw her swig a drink from a flask. She noted him.

"Wanna drink? It's just some schnapps, from the jeweler guy I told you about. Peach, cuz he likes the fruity stuff. He gave it as a gift, and I thought I'd heighten the night with it," she explains and he shrugs. She extends the bottle and Kanda Yuu gets an idea. A wonderful, brilliant, devious idea. He leans in, his lips parted in acceptance. He fully intended for her to make him drink it. She seemed to instantly fall under his curse and leaned in, tipping the flask towards his lips. He took a long swallow and she pulled the flask back. He nods in thanks and she smiles. They sit together and watch the fireworks, unknowingly getting closer. Her head leaned on his shoulder against the blanket, their fingers brushed, boots rested firm against each other. He was too comfortable to ruin this moment.

What was so wrong with admitting that he needed her? Why did he push her away, say that he didn't need her like she was some kind of plague? If it was always as effortless as this, maybe he would rethink his decision. He felt so at ease next to her as they stared at the explosions in the sky. They had drunk more and both of them were thoroughly inebriated. They giggled at the colors in the sky and ended up even closer. So how did Inés get on Kanda's chest, his arms wrapped around her? She relaxed into his chest.

"Inés, you fit right into my chest," he muses, and she blushes.

"I do, don't I?" she asks slurredly and she rolls over to look at him. He plays with an errant strand of hair from her bangs.

"Your hair is pretty tonight," he says and she knows he is definitely drunk. He wasn't pushing her away. She was drunk too; don't get her wrong, she wouldn't play with Kanda like that. But even drunk, she knew the difference between drunken Kanda and sober Kanda. She took up what he was doing with one of his fringe pieces, twirling it between her small fingers.

"Are you having fun?" he asks, joking lightly and she smiles.

"About as much as much fun as you are. So the question is, are you having fun?" she replies and he chuckles.

"I'm…" he pauses and then his brow furrows, "…confused," he finishes. She looks down into his eyes and raises a brow.

"About what?" she asks and his hand strokes across her cheek, pulling her face to his and kissing her quickly, before pulling back and frowning.

"That." She frowns and presses a few fingers to her lips, tingling from his surprising kiss. He sighs.

"You're just, so fucking….everything…and yet when we kiss, it's like you'd throw it all away for me. What the hell are you thinking?" he asks and she wonders where this thoughtful insight came from. But she leans into his chest.

"I'm not everything. I'm nothing," she says and he grasps her chin and makes her look at him.

"How can you say that? You're always out there, always doing something great, something that most people don't even bother with. And you always do it with a smile. That smile of yours, it's always fake. I want to see your real smile," he says and she blinks. Then she twists up the corner of her mouth in a devilish smirk and leans in to his ear.

"Kiss me again and maybe I'll let you see it. Deal?" she asks and she barely gets in a breath before he kisses her, hard. Oh man…He has her pressed back into the blanket, arms tight around her. Her hands find purchase in his hair and pull him even closer. She can't breathe, so she pulls back and then she smiles. It's silent and she opens her eyes and sees him. His eyes are darkened blue, and his mouth is slack.

"Your smile," he says and she blushes. Suddenly the fireworks stop.

"Hey! The finale is coming up." Good change of subject. She knew what those eyes me. She knew he didn't want to, and if he found out he did in the morning, he would not be happy. SO yeah…not a good idea. Drunken Kanda settles himself again, arms folded behind his head, and she sighs, a little relieved. Then suddenly, the sky is brighter than it's ever been as the finale rocket shot up into the sky and burst into rainbows of color so vivid there was no mistaking them as hallucinations of their drunken minds. Each firework was a different shape and size and color. When they all exploded, the message read **"_Happy Fourth of July, Black Order!" _** People cheered and Kanda looked a little surprised.

"How'd you pull that off?" She grins and the samurai.

"I just know people who do cool things. This is why you should enjoy having friends, Kanda-Chan. We are really cool people, if you take the chance to stop pushing us away and get to know us." Kanda gave an infuriated look and turned away, giving his usual unintelligible noise. Inés giggled. She'd have to ask the jeweler where he got his schnapps from. She'd also have to ask Lavi how his night was. It was her turn to play matchmaker tonight, to return the favor, and since she had put Komui on the firework platform, Lavi got some alone-time with his new toy, Lenalee. She wasn't a toy, but by the time Lavi was done with her, she would be. Even after one date with Lavi, she has become even worse than him. Poor, poor Lenalee. Just like poor, poor Zai. That green eye of his really fucks over all worries and fears. But they'll learn that on their own, one of these days…

* * *

***THE NEXT DAY* (DUN DUN DUN!)**

* * *

Everyone woke up sluggishly and headed to mess hall. Jeryy and Inés were in the kitchen, cooking a post-patriotic breakfast. It was a change, but everyone was scarfing it down and talking, and not only was the night before a great night, but the morning has brought with it a great day too.

* * *

**A/N: Man, I gotta figure out what was in those schnapps. Kanda was very out of it, and I blame that on the alcohol. Um, I'm going back to my home town today so I can see a good fireworks show and bug all my friends. So if you're in the area (mostly to Amira Loneflame and Z-day/ThreeDeeAuthor) you should totally come help me bug people. Don't worry; I don't have any of those schnapps on hand. And I don't get fireworks from an illegal dealer, unless you count the hair product, since he's working a fireworks stand. So yeah, Happy Fourth of July, don't drink too much, always buy your fireworks from a guy who shares a last name with a hair replacement product, and never forget to GO BALLS OUT CRAZY! So the next installment of HELM will be Installment 6- Beauty and a Beat. Later Haterz, OVERLORD OUT!**


End file.
